Hitoiro
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto e Itachi son novios, pero Sasuke ama a Naruto, ¿dejará que ellos sean felices o se intrometera para ser feliz él también? shonen ai


**Hitoiro.**

Sasuke suspiró hondo antes de tocar la puerta, nadie le abrió, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, sin más, entró. En el piso había pétalos de rosas tiradas por todas partes marcando un camino, Sasuke los siguió. Llegó al final del pasillo, había otra puerta entreabierta, la empujó abriéndola.

Había una cama con sábanas de satín rojo en el centro, velas alrededor y un olor dulce de chocolate por todo el lugar.

- Estoy en el jacuzzi! - exclamó una voz sensualmente -, ven!

Sasuke caminó hacia el baño y miró la puerta vacilante antes de abrir.

- Ven y enjabóname - dijo el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules -. Quiero sentir tus manos por mi cuerpo.

- Naru... Naruto... - dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente ya que ni en su mente más sucia había imaginado que el rubio era tan sexy y hermoso al desnudo.

El aludido al reconocer que la voz no era la de su novio, se exaltó abriendo sus ojhos grandes y se encontró con una mirada lujuriosa por parte de Sasuke.

- Perdón! - exclamaron al unísono.

Sasuke se giró mientras que Naruto salía a tropezones del jacuzzi y tomaba la toalla en el borde para cubrirse.

- Ya... - dijo Naruto sonrojado - puedes voltearte.

El pelinegro obedeció aún sonrojado, con el corazón a mil y el respiro acelerado.

- Itachi me mandó a...

- ¿Dónde esta Itachi? - preguntó Naruto dándose cuenta que no había señales del mayor de los Uchiha que era su novio.

- Es mejor que te sientas - dijo Sasuke como Naruto obedeció, se sentó en el borde del jacuzzi con las piernas cruzadas dejando ver unos muslos deliciosos bañados en espuma (del jabón que no se molestó en quitar) y gotas de agua -. Mejor adentro - dijo señalando hacia el cuarto - o afuera - dijo torpemente como Naruto se levantó y lo siguió.

Los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la cama mirando a la pared. A Sasuke le gustaba el silencio, estar junto a Naruto y el rico olor que los cabellos de éste emanaba, muy dulce.

- ¿Y? - preguntó el menor rompiendo el silencio -. No me digas que Itachi me va a cancelar otra vez. Ya sería la cuarta vez que Itachi no viene a nuestra cita. No una cualquiera sino a nuestro aniversario.

- Eh..., Mi hermano... me dijo que te dijera... que termina contigo.

- Ah...

- Eh..., ¿entendiste?

- No soy estúpido, ¿ok? - dijo Naruto dejando su rostro caer contra sus manos y se echó a llorar.

El sonido del llanto, las lágrimas cayendo hicieron que Sasuke se sintiera de lo peor, una basura completa. Debió decir NO a Itachi cuando lo mandó a terminar con Naruto, después de todo él no salía con el de ojos azules sino el mayor. Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y rodeó a Naruto con sus brazos.

- Perdón..., quiero matarlo ahora mismo.

- No digas tonterías - dijo Naruto con dificultad al mismo tiempo que absorbía los mocos -. Yo lo amo, lo amo, lo amo...

- Perdón...

Si Naruto se hubiera fijado en Sasuke en vez de Itachi, Sasuke nunca lo dejaría, pero nunca. Él sabía loe especial que era el rubio.

- Te dejo solo - dijo Sasuke soltando a Naruto y levitándose de la cama, entonces éste se aferró a él por la manga de la camisa con mucha fuerza a punto de romper la tela.

- Bésame.

La petición de Naruto lo dejó sorprendido, pero era lo que siempre quiso escuchar. Naruto estaba tan ´débil y frágil, Sasuke no debía aprovecharse, pero lo hizo. Se sentó en la cama otra vez, tomó a Naruto de la barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de él, sintió la calidez de su aliento. Miró esos labios que quería acariciar con los suyos desde hacía tiempo. Naruto tenía una mano sobre el pecho de Sasuke, el dio un apretón haciéndole entender que lo besara. Y sus labios como imanes se unieron en un beso apasionado donde sus lenguas pronto se encontraron y se enredaron en un vaivén que pronto fue acompañado pro caricias mutuas. Naruto trataba de arrancarle la camisa a Sasuke y él metía sus manos por debajo de la toalla que tapaba poco al rubio.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke sacó su brazo para rodear a su amante, pero esa parte de la cama estaba vacía y fría. Se levantó y abrió un ojo, miró a través de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y no había rastros de Naruto. Sasuke lo buscó por la casa y nada. Al final, decidió irse. Regresó a su casa que estaba sola, Itachi se había ido a trabajar. Sasuke se quedó todo el día acurrucado en el sofá, pensativo. Se las pasó rememorando una y otra vez el cuerpo de Naruto en sus manos hasta que llegó la noche. El timbre sonó, creyó que era Itachi, así que se levantó con pereza del sofá para abrir. Para su sorpresa, era Naruto quien estaba ante él con un montón de cajas.

- Son... cosas... cosas... de Itachi... - dijo Naruto cabizbajo con un rubor en las mejillas.

Sasuke solo sonrió al ver que Naruto parecía estar bien. Lo dejó entrar y Naruto puso las cajas en el pasillo ante el cuarto de Itachi.

- ¿Quieres un café? - preguntó Sasuke de brazos cruzados contra la pared.

Naruto apenas lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, se fueron para la cocina. El café no tardó mucho en hacerse. Los dos se sentaron uno frente al otro, cada uno con una taza de café.

- Lo que pasó ano... - antes de que Sasuke terminara su frase, se oyó un ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

Pocos segundos, apareció Itachi confundido y sorprendido de ver a su hermano con su ex.

- Solo vine a dejar tus cosas... - dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla y camino hacia la salida.

- Espera - dijo Itachi tomándolo del brazo -, lo que te dijo Sasuke.

- Qué forma de terminarme - dijo el rubio aguantando las lágrimas.

- Soy un idiota - dijo Itachi -. En realidad no quiero terminar contigo. No estoy listo para compromisos, pero me gustas.

Naruto por un momento tuvo un brillo de esperanzas en los ojos, su cara se iluminó, parecía flotar en el aire. Sasuke estaba feliz de verlo feliz, pero él mismo se rompía. Ya había dejado el camino libre a esos dos antes. ¿Podía seguir haciéndose a un lado?

- Yo estoy listo para compromisos! Yo te amo! - gritó Sasuke levantándose de la silla como un resorte, corrió hacia Naruto y lo tomó por el otro brazo.

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Itachi con media sonrisa -, o sea, Naruto... - miró al rubio y éste estaba sonrojado y la cabeza gacha -, ¿ustedes?

- Nos acostamos! Fue maravilloso! - dijo Sasuke sacudiendo a Naruto - Dile!

- Fue una tontería - dijo Itachi sacudiendo a Naruto -. Te perdono, podemos seguir juntos como hasta ahora.

- ¿Como hasta hora? - Dijo Naruto dando una mirada asesina a Itachi -. Hasta ahora ni tenías pelotas de terminar de frente conmigo.

Itachi avergonzado lo soltó.

- Naruto - dijo Sasuke emocionado.

El rubio no dijo nada e hizo que Sasuke lo soltara para irse sin mirar atrás dejando a los hermanos solos. Pero Sasuke no podía quedarse quieto. Apretó los puños y corrió detrás de Naruto, lo persiguió hasta la calle bajo el cielo de la noche.

- Te amo! ¿No significa nada para ti?

Naruto se detuvo con una punzada en el pecho. Sasuke aprovechó, corrió hacia él, lo envolvió con fuerza abrazándolo.

- No me importa si no me aceptas como a mi hermano - dijo Sasuke entre dientes -. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo.

- Si estoy contigo y cuando vea a Itachi...

- No me importa - dijo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto lo encara -. Nunca seré tan genial como él, pero te amo.

Naruto no dijo nada y se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible dejando a Sasuke solo sin una respuesta.

_Another flower petal gets torn off again,_

_Because I don't have the power to stop the wind,_

_It floats to the opposite bank where you broke down in tears_

_As my only farewell gift_

_It's alright if you forget the promise we made that day_

_I walk a single step past this love_

_Why is everything tore off like this_

_A trail of stardust streams down again_

_Because I don't have the power to stop time_

_Don't lift up prayers, only one will do_

_It's alright if you wish for your own happiness_

_I allowed a pain of the same color_

_I blame it on mistakes of a different color_

_A light of that same color burns_

_Hiding a door of another color_

_Now, for your sake, a faded flower falls down_

_Now, for your sake, a faded star falls down_

_In that dream, good night_

_One more spoon in this unfillable love_

_Why does everything drive me mad like this_

_I feel a squall coming down on me on the streetcorner_

_Because there's no umbrella to protect from wounds_

_Don't look for ways out, only one will do_

_It's alright if you search for your own happiness_

_I engrave with a rhythm of the same color_

_I erase footsteps of a different color_

_I draw a scenery of that same color_

_And locked up a season of another color_

_Now, for your sake, a faded night comes to an end_

_Now, for your sake, a morning of a new color will come_

_In that dream, good night_

_SWEET DREAMS, BABY_

_SWEET DREAMS, BABY_

_If someday we meet again somewhere_

_Would we start over? Is there a place to continue from?_

_We outdistanced the times we couldn't reset_

_Don't cry, kindness and weaknesses are not the same thing_

_I allowed a pain of the same color_

_I blame it on mistakes of a different color_

_A light of that same color burns_

_Hiding a door of another color_

_Now, for your sake, a flower of a new color blooms_

_Now, for your sake, a star of a new color falls down_

_In that dream, good night_

_SWEET DREAMS, BABY_

_SWEET DREAMS, BABY_

Un año después Naruto regresaba a Japón. En el extranjero trató de olvidar todo, lo hizo, pero le faltaba algo. Caminó fuera del aeropuerto con torpeza en busca de un taxi, pero en la lluvia ninguno se detenía. Con un puchero empezó a caminar por las calles arrastrando dos grandes maletas. Escuchó unos bocinazos y se giró para encontrarse con un carro de color rojo ante él, de ventanas negras. La puerta del copiloto se abrió mostrándole a un chico de cabellos y ojos negros al volante.

Naruto sorprendido sonrió como nunca y se subió al carro.

- Nunca te das por vencido - dijo él como éste le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le daba un ramo de rosas rojas.

- Te lo dije - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa haciendo que Naruto le regalara otra sonrisa.

El rubio siguió recibiendo mensajes llamadas, etc. de Sasuke fuera del país. A veces lo ignoraba, pero el pelinegro era muy insistente. Naruto ni le contó que regresaba a Japón y ahí Sasuke estaba recibiéndolo, haciendo que su corazón se sintiera feliz y cálido.

- ¿Seguimos donde lo dejamos?

- Sí, te amo - dijo Sasuke inclinándose hacia él, había crecido un poco más, se aferró al rostro suave del menor y lo besó.


End file.
